


Endgame

by thetrashlord



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think about our endgame?”<br/>"Everything that we do, we do together; we’re Dan and Phil. What happens when you’re just Dan and I’m just Phil?”</p><p>Aka where a question Dan answers in one of his live shows causes Phil to think about their future and realise that he doesn't want to live a life without his best friend by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

It was a Tuesday night and Dan was in the living room doing a live show. Phil sat across the room, editing his new video as Dan answered questions.

“Do you want kids?” Dan read off the screen, laughing at the question. It was something he’d been asked in several live streams over the past few years. Of course, he didn’t expect everyone to have quite reached that stalker level of knowledge, so he was more than happy to answer it again.

“Um, yeah I guess if I… If I had found the right person, if I loved someone and by some miracle that person loved me back… well yeah, I’d like to have kids,” Dan affirmed, glancing at Phil hesitantly before returning his gaze to the screen.

Phil listened to his friend’s response, now deep in thought as Dan continued, “I mean, I wouldn’t want them anytime soon, but who knows? Maybe in like 10 years time or something.” Dan proceeded to answer people’s questions, addressing updates on their tour.

“Yeah, we’d love to come to Australia. Nothing definitive yet of course but I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he continued.

Phil zoned out, thinking about what Dan had said. He didn’t know why, but it bothered him to think about the distant future. He pictured Dan being settled down somewhere, with a wife who loved him and a child on the way. It was fairly plausible after all. Ten years down the track, that was exactly where Dan might be, but he couldn’t help but wonder where he himself was in the scenario. Would he have a family of his own? Would he and Dan still be friends? Would they still be youtubers? How could they be ‘Dan and Phil’ if they lived miles apart with separate families, separate lives? At this point, Phil simply couldn’t imagine life without his best friend.

“Phil!”

Phil looked up to see Dan staring at him.

“What?” Phil looked up at the younger boy, his dazed expression clearing.

Dan laughed, the sound resonating in Phil’s ears, making him feel at ease, “Wow Phil, you must’ve been pretty deep in thought. The live show’s over. I just asked if you want to order pizza.”

“Oh uh, yeah, sure. Pizza sounds good.” He answered the brunet, thoughts of the future wiped from his thoughts.

“Righty-o then. I’ll order a Texas Barbeque,” Dan announced.

Phil looked at him in amusement, “Did you just say ‘righty-o’?”

Dan tried to hide a smile.

“Shut up Phil,” he replied, failing miserably at projecting his intended annoyance.

“You know you love me,” Phil joked.

Dan shook his head, before letting an exasperated smile encompass his expression, suppressing the treacherous voice at the back of his head screaming the words _yes, yes I do you idiot._

“Why the fuck do I put up with you, Phil Lester? I should really just move out already.”

Phil laughed, “You couldn’t live without me.”

_No, he couldn’t._

“You’d probably die after a week or so because you forgot to eat.” Phil quipped.

Phil was joking of course; he knew that Dan could survive perfectly well without him. Dan would be completely fine if he went off to live on his own. And for some reason that bothered Phil more than he was ready to admit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until a few days later when Phil thought about it again.

He imagined Dan falling in love. He imagined Dan’s face, telling Phil that he was going to move out, that he was going to live with his girlfriend. He tried to imagine being happy for Dan, tried to tell himself that living apart wouldn’t change anything. They’d still be friends after all. But then his stupid brain imagined them drifting apart, Dan getting married and leaving London.

Phil figured he also might meet someone he would want to settle down with. Maybe that person would be worth it. Maybe he and Dan could live separately, with different lives and still be friends, be happy. Maybe they could still live near each other, that’d be perfect. But for some reason it didn’t feel perfect. Phil didn’t want to fall in love with anyone else. He couldn’t stand the thought of sharing his life with anyone that wasn’t Dan.

He didn’t understand why, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if Dan drifted, and forgot about Phil? What if future!Dan was satisfied with his life without Phil? What if they were both happy to live without the other?

Being happy was a good thing though, wasn’t it? It shouldn’t matter whether he and Dan still lived together, as long as they were both happy, Phil supposed everything would be okay. Yet the thought of Dan living on happily without Phil made him feel sick, and despite refusing to admit it to himself, he was beginning to realise why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few nights later when Phil decided to bring it up.

“Dan…”

Dan looked up from his browsing position at the older male.

“Hmm?” he replied, curious as to what has made his friend appear so pensive all of a sudden.

“Do you ever think about our endgame?” Phil asked, looking down at his hands, before tentatively meeting Dan’s gaze.

“Our endgame?” Dan laughed, “What does that even mean?”

Phil sighed, “I mean… Where are we going to be in 10 or 20 years time? Where will we be in our lives?”

“Thinking a little deeply there Phil; I thought I was the one who was meant to have an existential crisis” Dan joked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Phil smiled almost sadly, before continuing, “But what happens when one of us falls in love with someone, or wants to move out? What if in ten years time you’re not even in my life anymore? Everything that we do, we do together; we’re Dan and Phil. What happens when you’re just Dan and I’m just Phil?”

Dan frowned, “I don’t know. But that’s the point though, isn’t it? We’re not meant to know. That’s what makes life interesting.”

But that wasn’t how Dan felt at all. In fact, he had concerns of his own that were all too similar to Phil’s. What if Phil fell in love and decided he wanted to move out, leaving Dan all alone? Dan didn’t think he could bare it.

“I can’t imagine living without you,” Phil muttered.

Dan’s heart melted as Phil’s piercing blue eyes looked up to meet his own.

“Phil…”

Dan closed his laptop and walked over to his friend, staring into those familiar blue eyes.

“Phil, I can’t imagine living without you either. I don’t want to imagine living without you. You do know that right?”

“But you said if you found the right person…”

“I didn’t mean… I… I uh…” Dan stammered, not knowing how to respond.

“Dan?”

Dan paled, realised what he was about to let himself do, before he sighed, “I meant you, Phil. I was talking about you. It’s… It’s always been you.”

Phil stared back into Dan’s dark, chocolate-coloured eyes. He loved those eyes. He loved them even more when he saw no trace of humour in them. Dan was serious.

Phil stood, shell-shocked, his hand reaching to brush over Dan’s cheek, cupping the younger boy’s face as he continued to gaze into those beautifully dark eyes, completely entranced.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Dan stated softly.

“I’m so glad you did,” Phil whispered before he pressed his lips to Dan’s.

The younger boy froze in confusion for a moment, before he melted into the kiss. It was slow, and it was sweet. Dan had waited years for that moment, and he didn’t want to rush it. No, he wanted it to be perfect. He poured everything he had into it, and was met with the same amount of passion from his friend.

Phil’s hands cradled Dan’s face, whose arms wound tightly around the older boy’s neck, deepening the kiss. Dan’s tongue trailed along Phil’s bottom lip and was met with little resistance when his tongue pressed into the older boy’s mouth. The kiss became more desperate, neither boy ever wanting it to end. Their lips were fused together until the moment their treacherous lungs decided they needed air, causing them to pull apart, breathless, their eyes locking together, silently conveying their feelings for each other. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, tightly clinging to the younger boy.

“There’s no way I’m ever letting you go now,” Phil whispered breathlessly.

“Mmm, well I guess you’re stuck with me then,” replied Dan, as he buried his face into Phil’s neck, pulling his friend closer.

Phil smiled to himself, “Perhaps being together is our endgame after all.” 

"Lord knows how we’re going to tell the Internet,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s shoulder.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Phil murmured, and Dan’s eyes were locked onto Phil’s once again.

Dan grinned, whispering, "I'm sure we will," before pulling his best friend in for another kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fic, it was just a cute little idea I couldn't help but write. 
> 
> Of course in real life, it's likely Dan and Phil will inevitably stop living together, but I like to think that they'll remain best friends for the rest of their lives. (Let's just say I wouldn't complain if this were how it were to go down though.)
> 
> I may end up writing a sequel to this where they come out to the fans, but we'll just have to wait and see :)


End file.
